earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Edgar Cizko
History Edgar Cizko: 1969 - Present Edgar Cizko was born in Civic City, Pennsylvania; the child of Charles and Sarah Cizko, both psychiatrist of good repute who should probably have never been parents. Though Charles was a loving father, Sarah Cizko was infamous in the family’s social circles for her clear disdain for Edgar, who was affected by dwarfism. Despite his mother’s lack of love for him, Edgar tried to please her through the study of psychiatry. One day, Edgar came home from college for Christmas break and discovered his mother in bed with their neighbor, Mrs. Meadows. This event was a traumatic discovery for both Edgar and his father, with Charles committing suicide within the year, shortly after the divorce was finalized. Edgar threw himself into his study to cope with the loss of his father, never again going home during school breaks. The loss of his father would not be the last time death affected Edgar’s life. Edgar’s mother and her lover died while sailing their yacht shortly before Edgar’s college graduation. After the funeral, Cizko used his inheritance to move out of Civic City and put it behind him. He opened a private practice in St. Roch, Louisiana and after his considerable talent for unlocking the secrets of the mind became well-known, Amanda Waller contracted his services for the controversial Belle Reve prison as a psychiatric consultant. There he helped Waller put together the original Task Force X program, helping Waller select the right candidates. Though from what I could deduce, Edgar was not pleased to be working with a female authority figure (likely as a result of his unresolved mother issues). When the Task Force X program was shut down, Cizko relocated to Gateway City from 2007 to 2016, again working in private practice. In 2016, with Arkham entering into a partnership with ARGUS, Waller again hired Cizko. Cizko has since moved to Gotham and has become quite a hit among Gotham’s elite at parties due to his private practice’s hypno-therapy sessions becoming quite the rage for Gotham’s old money families to work out their deep-rooted issues.Oracle Files: Edgar Cizko Threat Assessment Missing Data Arkham Employee File Employment History * Arkham Asylum: Psychiatric Hypnotist (2016 - ) * Dr. Cizko, Hypno-Therapy: (2007 – 2016) * Belle Reve: Psychiatric Consultant (2002 – 2007) Education * Doctorate’s Degree in Psychiatry Notes * The son of two well respected psychiatrist, Charles and Sarah Cizko. Both are now deceased. * Numerous sexual harassment claims have been made against this employee, but these seem to be frivolous as they are often withdrawn shortly after being made at the claimant’s request. * Employee has negotiated prosperous deals for the Asylum with benefactors such as Cale-Anderson Medical and Sivana Industries.Arkham Employee Files: Edgar Cizko Trivia and Notes Trivia * Dr. Psycho's criminal and evil intentions are currently secret to the super hero community. * His employee number is 43-507. Notes * His employee number is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Wonder Woman #5, July, 1943. * Edgar Cizko's appearance and birth date are based on the actor Peter Dinklage. * Edgar's address is a nod to his first comic book appearance: HGP Tower, for his creator Harry G. Peter; Floor 43, for the year 1943, and Apartment 5, for the 5th issue of Wonder Woman, Vol. 1. Links and References * Appearances of Edgar Cizko * Character Gallery: Edgar Cizko Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arkham Staff Category:ARGUS Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Divorced Characters Category:Psychiatrists Category:Height 4' 5" Category:27th Reality